criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Vincent Ventresca
Benjamin Ventresca Renee Marie Ventresca |yearsactive= 1991-Present }}Vincent Paul Gerard Ventresca is an American actor best known for his role as Darien Fawkes in the science-fiction superhero series The Invisible Man. Biography Ventresca was born on April 29, 1966, in Indianapolis, Indiana. The names of his parents are not known, as is why he wanted to become an actor. What is known is that Ventresca graduated from Indiana University with a double major in Theater and Psychology. Ventresca got his first on-screen role in 1991, when he was cast as Alex in an episode of the hit comedy TV show The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air. Ventresca got his first major role in 1996, when he was cast as Professor Jack Reed for all 32 episodes of the sitcom series Boston Common. Since then, Ventresca has appeared in TV shows and movies such as Cold Case, 9-1-1, Volunteers, a Rwandan Comedy, Psych, Franklin & Bash, Without a Trace, Monk, In Plain Sight, Dead & Breakfast, The Twilight Zone, Purgatory Flats, Bad Actress, Dollhouse, The Mentalist, The Invisible Man, and Criminal Minds. On Criminal Minds Ventresca portrayed Louis Chaycon, a serial killer and copycat of Phillip Dowd who has a particular axe to grind with Luke Alvez and Matthew Simmons and appeared in the Season Fifteen episode Ghost. Filmography *Criminal Minds - "Ghost" (2020) TV episode - Louis Chaycon *Saint Paul (2018) - Dad *Volunteers, a Rwandan Comedy (2018) - Vincent *9-1-1 (2018) - Coach *Me, Myself and I (2018) - Ben *The Fosters - 2 episodes (2018) - Henry Mullen *Lifeline (2017) - Harry *Tao of Surfing (2016) - El Gringo *Kings of Con (2016) - Officer Billings *Nashville (2016) - Vince Pearce *Wicked City - 3 episodes (2015) - Jimmy Lovett *Rizzoli & Isles (2015) - Doctor Carlson *Hangman (2015) - Unknown Character *Franklin & Bash (2014) - Officer Mueller *Psych (2014) - James Earl Craig *Break Point (2014) - Gary *Nikita - 2 episodes (2013) - Trevor Adrian *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2013) - Connor Durman *Flying Monkeys (2013) - James *Should've Been Romeo (2012) - Matt *CSI: NY (2012) - Ron Ferguson *Answers to Nothing (2011) - Eric *Memphis Beat (2011) - Jimmy Wagner *Hot in Cleveland (2011) - Doctor Doug *Bad Actress (2011) - Morris Pillage *True Jackson, VP - 3 episodes (2009-2011) - Mr. Jamerson *$#*! My Dad Says (2010) - Samson *Dollhouse - 3 episodes (2009) - Nolan Kinnard *The Mentalist (2009) - Duncan Weaver *My Neighbor's Secret (2009) - Jason *Stuck (2009) - Vince *Without a Trace (2009) - David Morgan *The Beast (2009) - Roman Petrescu *Sorry (2008) - Robin Tasker *In Plain Sight (2008) - Vernon McRoy *Monk (2007) - Robert Sherman *Julie Reno, Bounty Hunter (2006) - T-Bone *Mammoth (2006) - Doctor Frank Abernathy *Complete Savages - 16 episodes (2004-2005) - Jimmy Savage *Larva (2005) - Doctor Eli Rudkus *Dead & Breakfast (2004) - The Doc *CSI: Miami (2004) - Joseph Zellar *The Sweet Spot (2003) - Husband *Vegas Dick (2003) - Dicky Barrett *Las Vegas (2003) - Elliot *Cold Case (2003) - Bennett Cahill *Purgatory Flats (2003) - Thomas Reed *Couples (2002) - Arthur *Robbing 'Hef (2002) - James *The Twilight Zone (2002) - Matt McGreevey *The Invisible Man - 45 episodes (2000-2002) - Darien Fawkes *Madison (2001) - Walker Greif *Love & Sex (2000) - Richard Miltner *Jack & Jill - 2 episodes (1999) - Danny Hallahan *The Learning Curve (1999) - Marshal *This Space Between Us (1999) - Sterling Montrose *Can't Stop Dancing (1999) - Chuck Levine *Real Life (1998) - Seth *The Thin Pink Line (1998) - Bob *Maggie Winters (1998) - Bobby *Saving Private Ryan (1998) - Soldier on Beach (uncredited) *Prey - 13 episodes (1998) - Doctor Ed Tate *Looking for Lola (1997) - Tony *Boston Common - 31 episodes (1996-1997) - Professor Jack Reed *Romy and Michele's High School Reunion (1997) - Billy Christianson *Friends - 2 episodes (1994-1996) - Fun Bobby *Crazy Love (1995) - John Stratton *Degree of Guilt (1995) - Richie Argos *The Surrogate (1995) - Eric Shaw *Medicine Ball - 9 episodes (1995) - Dr. Tom Powell *Diagnosis Murder (1995) - Johnny Meslofski *Monty (1994) - Reporter *Menendez: A Killing in Beverly Hills (1994) - Nick *Blossom (1993) - Grant *Almost Home (1993) - Dave *Empty Nest (1993) - Cop *Life Goes On (1993) - Bates *Reasonable Doubts (1991) - Scott Olkum *The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air (1991) - Alex 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors